Unlikely Death
by Couture Girl
Summary: Sirius think that when he dies he will reunite with the people he loves. Except he hadn't realized that he's Fate's favorite doll to play with.


**AN: Written for Fanfiction Tournaments Competition. Tournament 2: October. Round 2.**

**I'm using Sara Darkotter's and my own Head!Canon that we have for Sirius Black, changing some canon facts...**

* * *

He laughed as Bellatrix's wand was directed at him. His laugh racked his body of the thought of dying. The laugh was filled with happiness. Finally he was going to die and join James and Lily, his uncle Alphard but most importantly Kathrine. He would join his loved ones, and be with them without fear.

Sirius accepted Death in that second.

But then Fate had to intervene like always in his life. Abelard Nott had made a pact with a witch that appeared while he had been drunk in his office. He didn't want his young wife to be with the brat of Sirius Black-not in life nor in death. So Fate always being so generous to others, especially when it concerned where she could get entertained, she accepted on the one condition that one day Nott Sr. would have to pay…the mysterious witch never told him how.

As the spell hit his chest, Sirius had thought that it would have been the Killing Curse-except it wasn't it was a simple hex that made his chest stung. Something that his cousin Trixie would do in her Hogwarts years-it was weak of her. But the hex did make him to fall back. And as his arm passed the veil he knew that his long awaited reunion would not happen. His once handsome and wasted face was filled now with surprise and fear.

The mist wrapped around his body making his head to fall back and for his eyes to close not even able to say goodbye to Harry.

Suddenly feeling very tired his grey eyes opened and he was met by souls that had the misfortune to enter the Veil. Gone was Harry, Bellatrix and the Ministry as well as some memories that he had when he awaited Death. He was met by black and grey shades that hugged the lost souls and then he heard a giggle that made him turn back.

There floating was a young child that looked about eight years old, she had wide violet eyes and blonde hair. She was dressed in a green dress and white knee socks with black shiny shoes. "We finally get to meet each other properly." Her voice sounded of an eight year old girl, but it held maturity, years, decades, centuries of wisdom. "Well _you_ get to finally have the pleasure of meeting me." She laughed lightly.

Sirius not only felt tired but extremely confused, who was this little girl? He had never seen her in his life-well he couldn't remember much now but what he could still remember was that he had never seen her.

And as if she had been reading his thoughts, her laugh continued, "Oh Sirius, you really don't know who I am? I'm Fate, I'm the person responsible of every single event of your life, I am the consequence of your actions. All of you are my little dolls that keep me entertained and this is where I keep some toys that I just adore and can't live without."

She then proceeded to laugh harder, "Well I'm technically not living nor am I dead, but you know what I mean." Fate smiled widely.

He felt like passing out but he had a feeling he couldn't. He was dead.

Floating so she was directly in front of him, she spoke again, "I know what you were thinking before you died. You wanted to be with your Kathrine. But you see, you can't be with her. Abelard Nott has made a pact with a witch and _I_ can't break pacts." She smiled as her hand touched his cheek, "The night you left Grimmauld Place you changed your fate forever, not only in life but in death as well. Abelard doesn't want you to reunite with your Kathrine not even in death and I'll make sure you'll be with me for a _very_ long time." She whispered.

Sirius pulled away from her hand, a frown on his face. He knew who was Kathrine. The only woman he had fallen in love with. He wanted to shout at this little girl, wanted this nightmare to end. But when he opened his mouth no words came out, it was as if someone had cut his tongue.

"Your dead." Fate said simply even cruelly. "Your only a spirit, and your body has vanished. In here you won't have the need to speak, you'll have plenty of time to think and remember if your lucky."

He fell on his knees, looking at his hands. They were transparent. And as he opened his mouth he wanted to cry in frustration but it was no use. He would be a prisoner once again.

"Don't be so sad. I promise you'll go out. You see I'm not all that cruel. Every single person is a doll that plays my game. And your still a very important doll in this game, if your godson plays the right cards you get to go out." She smiled, her finger going under his chin so he would look at her. "Then you'll come back to me."

Sirius felt empty now, he didn't feel tired anymore, nor angry or sad. He felt nothing. It was as if by each passing second he was here the mist around him would consume the bit of life he had once had. Fate's words now meant nothing to him, they caused no reaction out of him. He will forever be locked in here, would never be reunited with James, Lily, Uncle Alphard and Kathrine. He would entertain Fate like he had always done.

Kissing his forehead she spoke, "Now Sirius, do be a good boy and try to be happy in your new home. Look on the bright side, at least I won't make you remember unfortunate events." She smiled widely, showing white straight teeth. "You get to forget them, forget everything that has happened to you. The good and the bad, and once in awhile when you remember, it won't be my fault. Everything that has happened was caused by your actions and now you'll just have to pay for them."

His grey eyes looked at her emotionless. Even after she disappeared. Sitting as far away as he could from the other souls, he closed his eyes and laid his head on his knees. It had been his fault that he was here. If he had known he would have never left Grimmauld Place. But then again, Fate would have done something even more horrible to him if he hadn't.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. And if you are new to my work, I will explain: Kathrine is Katherine Nott, Theodore's mum. n_n People who have read my work well this is just more cruel things happening to Sirius. Please Review!**


End file.
